Collaboration of Dissent
by Killswitch62
Summary: After a state of peace, Corneria is officially done with evil. As Fox gladly takes in the oppurtunity for leisure, a new prime minister is elected, and through suspicion, Fox takes heart in finding out this minister's story. Romance later on.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Collaboration of Dissent  
Chapter Zero: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. At all. None. Whatsoever.

Hello everyone, this is Killswitch, known for my only fic, Engaging the Darkness. Well, my only fic until now, that is. This is Collaboration of Dissent, a darker, more intellectual story that pertains to the storyline of Command, without the Anglers, Star Wolf, or any other minor characters that derive from the plot (A note, please imagine the characters with their Assault models. A 28 year old that's four foot eight just... doesn't convey well with me. Sorry.). From now on, we'll be telling the story with a small, but important number of pro/antagonists.

Now, a short dialogue from our main protagonist to entice you into reading what is soon to be a, hopefully, appealing Internet novel.

By the way, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with Engaging the Darkness.

That being said... Enjoy.

- - - - -

We are built similar. No matter how much we differ from each other, we will always have thoughts that align perfectly with the society we live in.

We thrive to make it through the day. We struggle through hardships. We undergo numerous obstacles in life. Among all of these, we combine our efforts together, thus proving that our relevance, against all odds, will prevail. And yet... there are those who go through a period of solitude, of loneliness. Whether or not they choose to isolate is their own, but we will often find ourselves caught in the web of withdrawal.

Those who are alone become scared, helpless, and meek. To be in such a situation is both familiar and terrifying. When we are deserted for far too long, we lose our will to live. We may not die, but the damage is done. For a friend to accompany us throughout the everlasting road of life is a safe haven that we may bask in, knowing we are safe and secure. We will never stray from them. Our hands will never leave theirs.

That promise is hard to keep.

There are things we must admit are certain. We all need comfort. We all need each other. No one wants to die alone.

For some of us... it seems destined.

Such is my life.

My name is Fox McCloud, going on the age of 29. A veteran of many of my universe's major conflicts and wars. I say veteran because, frankly, I'm out of a job. I don't really mind, though. Since my "retirement," I've been able to act leisurely for the longest period of time I can remember, and also let some other ecstatic youths solve our planet's problems. I don't mean to brag, but if you know of my past heroic efforts, you'd compromise that no one is in more need of a rest. Well, also my former general and godfather, Peppy. After our... departure from the team, we've actually managed to keep a good agenda with each other. I wish I could obligate to tell you of my other friends' set future, but even I don't know the whereabouts or motives of them. Let me tell you, I wish I did.

It started with a slowdown in our duty. The Lylat System was in a state of tranquility, and while it was a peaceful standstill... there's not much effort to go around once evil had suddenly (and FINALLY) retreated to the dark from whence it came. For some, it became a bore, while for others, they found love. In a strong way, I couldn't blame them a bit. But to leave without a goodbye? No hard feelings, I guess.

Then there was her...

I'd prefer not to go there. It's far to painstaking, and we're having far too good of a time together, you and I, to spoil.

I, by no means, meant to bring harm to any of them, but I can't help but feel that somehow, I was the reason we're not acquainted anymore. Well, I am in one case, but like I said, let's not discuss that.

Anyway, Corneria is at peace. I have a nice home almost dead in the center of it's capital, and still living an old friend in which I'm to meet within the next hour or two. Life is complete. Well, not complete, but great nonetheless. It would be even better if I knew where the hell people WERE.

Sorry. Outbursts, huh?

Well, I'm off. Glad I could share a moment with the public readers.

With utmost love,

Fox McCloud

- - - - -

Just an introduction to let people know I'm not dead, and for those who wish death upon me, to consider my mostly literate and storytelling fan fiction.

To my alerted readers, get ready, because this is going to only get better than my previous "work."

Take care and subscribe.


	2. Chapter I: Obligations at Rest

Collaboration of Dissent

Chapter I: Obligations at Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. At all. None. Whatsoever.

Welcome to the realm of CoD. No, not Call of Duty (Though that game is my anti-drug...). Here, the tale of a small amount of-but important- characters will become a hopefully exciting read for you... the reader!

Relax, and enjoy.

- - - - -

Men die. Legends are immortal.

In this case, the above is somewhat an aftermath of Fox McCloud's valorous, and abruptly ended career. Starting at such a young age, he had achieved the prestige of... something prestigious. As mentioned before, our vulpine hero had finally rid the Lylat System of terror. Well, for the most part.

As time passed, Fox realized that the fashion he had resigned in was lacking. Besides not leaving a two-week notice, Fox had practically no one to say goodbye to save for Peppy, but he lived down the street. They kept in touch often, but as far as the others... Who knows? Not him, and that's what haunted him for months.

Bah, who needs ex-teammates when you have the city of Corneria to roam? Without constant attacks and catastrophic damage to deal with, Corneria was a surprisingly tranquil place. Great climate and economy transformed this colossus into a metropolis of divine lifestyle.

Fox himself lived in a large apartment, and a nice one at that. Well kept, this safe haven was nothing short of his dream home. Not far from this apartment building was a park, a monumental tribute to the many who perished during death-inducing battles for Corneria. McCloud paid his due to his allies by visiting this sanctuary, sometimes with a bouquet of anything he could find. Something to lighten the mood, since he had often seen some of them be killed on the battlefield. He and Peppy would usually sit around and have a casual conversation, the trees spouting and spilling now Autumn colored leaves.

"What's on your mind?"

A deep minded Fox returned from his blank state and looked at the man beside him. His godfather, to be exact.

"Nothing. Just trying to recollect." Peppy seemed a bit concerned at this.

"Fox, you've been here for six months. It's taken that long for you to not even fully recover since you've retired?"

With a sigh, Fox replied, "Last time I checked, you were the one to retire. I just don't pilot a giant spacecraft at the moment, and if life goes as planned, I probably won't anymore."

Peppy examined his godson. He had an almost depressed look about him. Leaning forward, hands clasped, staring at the ground. He had seen Slippy and Falco leave without question, but he had also seen – much to his discomfort – he and Krystal "part ways." The departure was not so much Fox's fault, but rather Corneria's general, Pepper. More on that later.

"It's not your doing, Fox. You and I both know that," Peppy stated, doing his best to comfort his former captain. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can live without this overwhelming guilt you're feeling."

"Guilt?" Fox asked, raising his head. "Forget guilt. I'm more so angered than struck by something that wasn't my fault." He straightened his posture to explain.

"Riddle me this, Pep. How did I, after nine years of service, ultimately _crash_? After all the contribution and strife I put into my career, after receiving so much blessings, and especially after meeting someone I thought I was to spend the rest of my life with..."

This reference only tore even more at Fox's emotions.

"...How did it nosedive into this? No, my life is not painstaking in every aspect, but all I'd achieved is essentially gone. Save for you... I have no one left."

Peppy had never heard such a heartfelt speech leave Fox's tongue. As wise as he was, the old hare had no response to this. Only Fox could know the answer to his troubles, and until then, it would eat away at the two.

"Get some rest, Fox. You deserve it."

From watching his godfather walk away, Fox saw it as he had his drawn out service.

"_Citizens of Corneria... my fellow people... I have decided I am no longer needed. As would anyone of my status, I am stepping down as your knight in shining armor."_

He shut his eyes and isolated. No longer would he be supplicated to rise for his planet.

"_I have played my part, and so you all shall within your lifetime. Had you not have strived for this planet's virtues, I would not be here speaking of my demitting."_

No longer troubled, bothered by the common man. End came to major responsibility.

"_As you have for me, I wish you a safe bidding. I've kept this place protected for years now, and I hope a youth exists that shall do the very same thing."_

Mellow and tired, Fox sunk into his sheets and breathed deeply. Comfort came only from a meditation of boredom and inactivity. Was it worth it? Not fully. The sun set across the city, setting a glare across the many buildings that stood tall. As he lay half-awake, Fox turned to the looming window that exposed his beautiful city. It was worth fighting for, he thought, but was it worth his sanity? Thought after thought teared away at his ethical conscience before directing him into a subdued slumber.

- - - - -

As the elevator doors to the city council opened, there was certainly no lively aura to be had. Blood stained the large circular catacombs' walls. Deceased guards lay in several places, some in pieces. This deed had been executed by the two light armor-clad assassins. With numerous plates of bulletproof protection, it was no surprise the two had slain so many of Corneria's finest. Their target would surely be finished how they see fit.

The old hound turned and stood face to face with death. Startled, but not necessarily frightened, he spoke firmly.

"Are you to be my cause of death?"

The leader figure stepped forward. Through his fear-inducing mask, he addressed Pepper unwavering.

"A headstrong tyrant knows no bounds." He motioned to his disciple. "We are those bounds you have denied for all these years."

The younger assassin stepped forward. While he refused to speak, his leader went on. "Your death will undoubtedly prolong our society's well being."

"My death will plummet your chances of surviving!" The hound grew uneasy at the sound of his Reaper's laughter.

"You honestly think your 'military' is a threat? We are but a piece of the puzzle. With the faction complete, so shall a picture of Corneria's rehabilitation. Your hindrance has proven most annoying, and for this, you must be silenced."

Pepper wouldn't end up putting up a fight. He had no better condition than those he had seen be slain. His life ending was inevitable.

As the two exited the building, they willingly sounded the alarm. Corneria needed to know their stronghold had been breached, and they needed to know that inducement was to be taken.

- - - - -

And there you have it folks, the first official chapter to CoD. I can guarantee the next chapters will be longer. I just had to reboot my PC at least twice, so I lost the original chapter in the process, and due to my morale collapsing, I have such a short chapter. However, I will promise you a more longer read.

As always, please tell me what's on your mind, what's acceptable, and what's just going too far. Overall, this shall be an interesting and dark narrative, and I hope you are intrigued enough to examine further into what is a Collaboration of Dissent.


End file.
